


The Walking Dead final season: One Shots

by violettrash



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Arguing, Baseball, Drama, Ericsons boarding school, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Minerva is yet again psycho, Softball, Zombie Apocalypse, angsty, clem is a bi disaster but what's new, ericsons, highschool, javi - Freeform, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettrash/pseuds/violettrash
Summary: Basically any little ideas I have but I don't think would make an entire book I'll write in here! Let me know if there's anyone in particular you want to see written! Xx





	The Walking Dead final season: One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh Clementine as a baseball player owns my soul but what's new.

Clementine started an entire movement at her school, before her girls had to play softball instead of baseball but she had, had enough of that. So there she sat in the principal's office with an entire essay on how women can be just as good as men are at baseball, and the principal was pretty impressed. 

"I have to say Clementine, you make a compelling argument. But tell me, why not just play softball?" He asked clicking his pen.

"Because I wanna play baseball not softball." 

"Isn't that just the same thing?"

"Do you know nothing about sports?" She scoffed.

"Guess not. I'll talk to Mr. Garcia and see if we can get you onto the team, but don't get your hopes up." He said writing down some stuff on his notepad.

"I'm not the only girl who wants to try out, Mr. Ericson." She said sitting up slightly, "besides once you let one girl onto the team you have to let all the others on too." 

"If they're good enough, then I suppose so. I just don't see why you don't want to play softball, but okay." He sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Ericson." Clementine huffed grabbing her bag,

"You're welcome. Now if you get onto the team I expect your grades to still be just as good as they are now."

"Huh? Okay yeah." She nodded leaving his office.

"So how'd it go?" Mariana asked hopping up from her seat outside.

"He said he'd see, but I don't know if he'll actually do anything." Clementine groaned shoving her hands into her hoodie's pockets.

"I mean at least you tried! I mean you've started a whole movement, everyone is talking about you!" She grinned hitting her shoulder.

"I just wanted to play baseball." She shrugged popping her bubblegum.

"Yeah but now every girl wants to play baseball!" She laughed clapping her hands, "Oh Uncle Javi has got a big storm coming." 

"I just think anyone should be able to play baseball if they want to do it." She said as they walked through the hallways.

"That's the spirit! Man, I'm thinking about making posters and everything!" Mariana beamed,

"Mari, you're adorable really, but I don't think that's needed." Clementine said as she unlocked her locker, "besides like I said, I'm not trying to start a movement...I just wanna play baseball."

"Aw come on, Clem. It'll be fun, we'll be like...total feminists!" 

"I'm already a feminist. I don't need to protest baseball to prove that." She sighed pulling her books out. 

"No fun." Mariana grumbled.

As the two girls walked down the hallway they heard someone yelling, and boy did it sound interesting.

"Don't make me beat your ass right here!" She yelled pushing the other girl against the lockers,

"You started it! You got in my WAY!" The other girl fought back.

"Jesus Christ is this school ever fucking quiet?" Clementine hissed.

"Nope, but damn that blonde is kinda cute." Mariana commented.

"The girl?" Clementine asked,

"No, dummy, the guy pulling them off of each other." 

"Marlon? Gross, he looks like a fucking dog." Clementine cringed.

"Not true! He's totally hot." She laughed watching as he pulled the redhead away from the blonde.

Clementine however wasn't focused on any of them, she just wanted to get to her class and get this day over with. She didn't have time for petty fighting in the hallway, she thought it was stupid and probably just two girls arguing over a boy per usual.

 

 

 

"So Clementine how was school today?" Her mom asked pouring the girl a glass of water,

"It was fine, the principal said he'd talk to Coach Garcia about letting me onto the baseball team." 

"Baseball is for boys though?" Her dad said looking up from his newspaper, "why not do softball?"

"Is everyone going to ask me that?" She sighed shaking her head. "They're still different dad."

"If you say so." He said taking another bite of his steak.

"I think it's nice sweetie, you'll make a great baseball player." Her mom smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, mom." She said taking her hat off and beginning to eat. Just as her mom sat down the phone rang, making her mutter a substitute for a cuss word that Clementine always thought was funny. Her mom was never the type to cuss, instead saying things like 'shut the front door.' While Clementine decided for a more harsh approach and using every cuss word in one sentence. Her dad thought it was impressive, her mom thought it was simply unlady-like.

"Hello?" Her mom asked through the phone, "yes this is her mother?"

Clementine perked up looking at her mom's expression. 

"Okay, I'll let her know." She said and hung up the phone, sitting back down at the table.

"Well what was it?" Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

"You did it, the Coach said he'd hold try-outs for girls for the baseball team!!" Her mom laughed, "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Wait really? Shit I didn't think it'd work!" She laughed.

"Language." Her mother warned.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Proud of ya' kid." Her dad smiled patting her back, 

"Thanks." She sighed closing her eyes in content.

"Finish your dinner, it's getting cold." Her mom scolded.

 

 

"Oh my god, Clem you did it!" Mariana cheered greeting the girl just as she got into the school.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised."

"Well, Javi was talking about it all night at dinner. How he doubts any of the girls will be good enough but I think you'll prove him wrong!" She grinned,

"That's the plan." Clementine smiled unlocking her locker. 

"Want me to tell you the list of girls that are trying out?" She asked

"Sure, why not."

"Okay so there's Brody, that Junior in our french class. The really sweet one with red hair? Andddd there's Sarah, that whiny bitch probably trying-out to be water girl or because her dad is making her, and lastly some girl named Minerva?" She said raising her eyebrow, "I don't know that one." 

"Me neither, she might be a junior and we just don't know her." Clementine shrugged.

"Yeah probably, or a freshman."

"My guess is Junior." Clementine nodded grabbing her books. 

"Guess we'll find out at try-outs, I'll see you at lunch Clem!" Mariana grinned, trotting down the hallway.

"And there's the feminist herself! Hey Clementine." A guy smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"May I help you?" She asked pulling his arm off.

"The name is Louis, I'm an outfielder for the baseball team." He greeted,

"Oh, hey." 

"So I saw you're the girl who started the movement to get girls on the team. I've gotta say, you're a lot tinier than I expected."

"Yeah but just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass."

"Oooh! You've got fire, I like that." He winked walking with her to class, "anyways I came to wish you luck! I believe in you, and all that jazz." 

"Thanks?" Clementine said crossing her arms, "is that all?"

"Yep! See ya' at try-outs." He waved and entered a classroom across from hers.

"What the fuck?" She asked herself. If this was going to make her popular then, fuck. That's the last thing Clementine wanted.

 

 

"Okay ladies, my name is Javi but call me Coach Garcia. I know that you're all here to try-out for the baseball team but there is four of you and only three spots left." He said spitting out some tobacco, making Clementine cringe, "You must be Clementine." 

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked,

"Nothin' just want to see if you're worth all the hype." He shrugged.

"Do you always act like a highschooler?" She scoffed.

"Anyways, line up! We're gonna do a practice game, see where you guys belong on the field." He muttered, "Good luck." He smiled sarcastically.

"He's more cocky than I expected." Brody mumbled kicking the ground underneath her.

"Yeah no kidding." The other girl, who Clementine assumed was Minerva scoffed. She looked at her again and realized it was the girl who was fighting in the hallway the other day, damn she was a lot taller than she remembered.

The girls played, and to be fair they completely whooped the guys asses. Well except for Sarah who was too terrified to even throw the ball, for fear she'd hurt Minerva and she'd beat her ass.

"Okay ladies, I gotta say, I expected less from all of you but you completely blew it out of the water." He sighed, "but Sarah, I think you might be better as my assistant if you're up for it."

"You mean I don't have to play?" She asked, "Thank god, yes!" 

Minerva and Brody exchanged glances and continued to listen, Clementine too exhausted to even give a fuck. She had given her all to prove a point, and damn did she do it.

"Clementine, I think you'd be good as our Pitcher. Minerva, you'll be our First base...woman? and Brody, you'll be our second base...woman..?"

"You can say baseman, it's not a fuckin' cuss word." Minerva scoffed.

"Okay then. First baseman!" He said rubbing his neck.

"Practice is every weekday and sometimes on Sunday, this is a serious commitment, and it's very important that you all get to know each other and the boys on the team. A team only works if everyone gets along." He coached, "so have a sleepover, paint each others nails or whatever. Oh, and I need your sizes for your uniforms."

"Gabe! Bring them the forms." He yelled,

Gabe quickly ran over, handing them all sheets of paper.

"Get your parents to sign these and we'll be golden." He grinned, "see you ladies tomorrow at practice." 

 

"So, are we really gonna have a sleepover? Like paint our nails and stuff?" Sarah asked, perking up a bit.

"Uh, I don't wear nail polish." Minerva muttered,

"It'd be fun! Come on, Minnie." Brody urged, "Besides Clementine here is really fun, we have french together."

"Oh, uh yeah I guess we could do that." Clementine shrugged.

Minerva stared at Clementine for a minute and smirked, "You're the one who did all this, huh?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I didn't mean for it to be some sort of feminist movement, I just wanted to play baseball." She mumbled.

"I get it, it's pretty cool though." Minerva nodded, why the fuck was Clementine so intimidated by this bitch? Was it because she was so tall? Probably.

"I guess on Friday we can have a sleepover or whatever. We can do it at my house since my parents are never home on weekends anyways." Minerva huffed.

"Okay, sounds good. Aw this is exciting! All of us becomin' friends." Brody grinned.

"Ro, calm it down." Minerva whispered.

"Sorry." Brody apologized.

"See you guys tomorrow, then." Clementine said and left.

 

 

The next day Clementine's entire body ached, she couldn't even handle Mariana lightly touching her shoulder. She felt like she was a zombie, or as Mariana called them Muertos. Clementine just called them annoying, but whatever works right?

"Hey, Clementine!" Brody greeted from across the hallway, she was standing with that blonde guy Mariana was obsessing over.

"Oh shit." Mariana whispered as they walked over.

"Hey, Brody. This is Mariana, she's our Coaches niece and my personal annoyance."

"Hey!" Mariana groaned.

"Hey, Mariana. I'm Brody, and this is my personal annoyance, Marlon." She smirked hitting his shoulder.

"Wow I guess we're chopped liver huh?" He scoffed winking at Mariana.

"Walk with me to class?" Brody offered.

"Oh uh, sure. Mari I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Mariana who was too busy flirting with Marlon just waved her off, earning an eyeroll from Clementine.

"Hey Brody? Does Minerva get into fights a lot?" Clementine asked as they walked through the hallway.

"Oh, um yeah. Sometimes she does, she's really stubborn so she gets into arguments all the time." Brody nodded.

"Yeah, I saw her get into a fight the other day with some blonde girl." 

"Blonde girl? Like short blonde hair?" Brody asked,

"I think so, I wasn't really paying attention." She shrugged.

"That might've been Violet. I dunno though, they fight a lot. Violet, Minerva, and I are childhood friends." Brody explained, "They're both just stubborn as a damn mule, so they argue all the damn time."

"Huh. Why didn't Violet try out for baseball?"

"She hates baseball, like with a burnin' passion. So she plays basketball."

"Huh. Fair enough I guess." Clementine hummed.

"I'm sure you'll meet her, eventually. We'll force her to come to a game or two." Brody laughed, "see you at practice, Clem."

"See you then." Clementine waved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a two part, oneshot...so a twoshot? idfk, anyways hope you guys enjoy the first part!


End file.
